


Dark Skies

by Lonely_Lovely_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Lovely_Hobbit/pseuds/Lonely_Lovely_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness rises in Middle Earth (and basically kicks 'goodness' ass for a while) until a certain figure arrives in Erebor. A certain figure, from a certain legend. With him brings an idea. An idea for vengeance a and rivalry. </p>
<p>(i'm better a writing the story than summaries...sorry about that my fellow shippers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

Worries first began to rise as dark, angry clouds grew in the South. Kings all around prepared for the worst, but the worst was nothing they could prepare for. Sickness laughed instead of children, freezing rain cut their skin instead of gently snow. Winds now ripped through the trees, ripping them out of the ground like cows grazing grass. Famine danced across the country side, adding to the suffrage. All was scared. Few messengers went sent between as many kingdoms as possible, but soon they stopped. to leave your own kingdom was a death wish. 

Erebor still stood, weathered and worn but still stood strong. Thorin, the king (obviously), sat with his back pressed firmly against his throne. He stared at the floor ahead of him, thinking deeply upon their situation. He was frowning, chewing the inside of his lip. It didn't make sense. Much of the Orc and Goblin armies had been defeated in the Battle of The Five Armies. Yet again, not much had been heard of 'them'. That itself didn't make much since either. Evil usually followed those races, or vice versa. No, It didn't make sense at all.

Outside the castle Balin and Gandalf kept watch. Gandalf had been staying at Erebor for a while, deeming it not wise to travel to Rivendell just yet. They sat beside each other, engaging in simply conversation. Soon their watch would be over and it would be Dwalin's and Nori's turn, but not just yet. It was sad really, having to see so many killed by sickness or starvation. A small sliver of hope still stayed within some of them. But even then, it was dwindling.

Just then, a horse (yes i know, a horse) appear from the West. The horse moved swiftly and soon would arrive at the gate. Gandalf and Balin were astonished, it had been years since the last messenger had came. What surprised them more, was the rider. 

Upon the rider sat a worn, pained Bilbo Baggins. He sat perfectly straight, his clothes were that of a general, but they were torn and faded. He wore Sting, pressed against his left leg, but also a longer sword, thinner and lighter to his right. A necklace of Orc teeth was strung across his neck as a symbol of honor of all. Scars crossed his face, some new but most were old. His hair was dirty, but still an golden leaf color. His eyes were harsher, weathered a darker color. He pressed his lips into a thin line, the cracked scabs stretching. Dark circles laid under his eyes, a sign of exhaustion or a sense of being done, they couldn't decide. The gates were quickly opened and Balin stood with Gandalf at the entrance. Bilbo got down from his horse and led it over. He was taller, definitely taller. He was 4'9", very tall for a hobbit, even some dwarves. He nodded respectively to Balin, then to Gandalf, not saying a word. Balin, being a kind-hearted soul, embraced him into a hug. Bilbo smiled a little and hugged back. 

He pulled away after a while and looked at Gandalf in confusion. 

"Couldn't you turn invisible? Or are you still meddling with silly fireworks?" Gandalf chuckled and hugged his shoulders. He answered,

"You, yourself are a very interesting character my friend." Bilbo nodded, smiling. They walked inside the safe fortress and the gate was closed again. The sudden return of the Hobbit raised a few heads, causing looks of confusion but also, hope. So this was the Hobbit they had heard the amazing legends of. The famous burglar.

Bilbo followed Balin, Gandalf, Dwalin, and Bofur (after a small reunion) to the main Hall. Thorin kept his stare to the floor, not noticing their presence. Fili and Kili has also heard of his return and quickly made their way to the Hall. Balin spoke first,

"Thorin. He has returned." Thorin looked up at this, smiling when his eyes met Bilbo's. Oh yes, 'his' burglar had returned.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys so I don't really like how i did the beginning so i'm gonna do it over.  
I named it Sad Clouds so you guys could try and find it cuz im not really sure how to put a link. Sorry guys. 

Pray for everyone's future.


End file.
